


Learning To Make It

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Drarry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Post Deathly Hallows, i wrote it in like 5 min, idk what this is, so short, soft, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Draco and Harry are haunted by their pasts. But at least they can face the memories and the future together.





	Learning To Make It

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (and Grimmuld place) belong to J K Rowling.

Searing flames licked up towards his ankles, his hand sweaty holding onto the only remaining friend he'd ever had, smoke was in his eyes, someone screamed, or maybe he did. The scene dissolved and he was back in his childhood home watching those scarlet eyes flash with rage, Lord Voldemort was displeased. No. No! Don't you dare touch my mother! stop! 

Draco Malfoy awoke drenched in sweat and shaking violently. He took a few breaths slowly, and sat up, the burning of the fiend fire from his dream fading a little, replaced with clamminess as if he'd just been sick. Draco disentangled himself from the sheets, he wanted very much to stay in bed and to cuddle the sleeping form beside him, but Harry needed his rest, he wouldn't wake him for this. Draco found a pair of pants on the floor in the dark, he wasn't sure if they were his own or Harry's but he pulled them on, opened the bedroom door as quietly as possible, and went down the stairs to the kitchen, where a houself in a fluffy white towel was stoking the fire. Ignoring Kreacher he took a seat at the long sodden table.   
"Would master like something to drink?" Croaked the elf. Draco nodded stiffly.   
"Coffee." The little elf bobbed off towards the counter. After a pause he added.   
"Thank you, Kreacher." For some reason Harry liked treating the old house elf kindly, it was taking Draco a little to get used to it since he'd spent most of his childhood tormenting Dobby. Kreacher turned at the counter and gave Draco a little bow, before snapping his fingers to ignite the stovetop. Mere seconds later a steaming cup had been placed in front of Draco, he heard the soft thump of footsteps on the staircase above and Harry pushed open the door of the Kitchen. His hair was a mess, well not that it wasn't usually, just a little more so than normal, his glasses were a little lopsided on his nose and he was wearing a pair of pyjama pants that Draco recognized as his own by the silver and green print and also the fact that they were far to long for Harry, seeing as Draco was considerably taller.   
"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Harry, walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders from behind his chair. Draco nodded and took a swig of too-hot coffee. Harry moved to sit beside him, laying his messy flop of black hair on Draco's shoulder. He debated on wether to mention it for a few moments, finally he said  
“I had a nightmare again.” Harry looked up at him, not with pity but understanding and softly kissed his boyfriend before laying his head back on Draco’s shoulder.   
“I would say you should have told me, but I’ve had plenty of nights where I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up either. But we have to remember we have each other now..... and we’ll get through this, love, together.”   
“Together.” Draco nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what that was even. Thanks for reading anyways. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
